1. Field of Invention
The invention applies to ceiling fans and mirrors. More particularly, the invention applies to ceiling fan blades which are mirrors or are equipped with mirrors to provide various effects.
2. Prior Art
Ceiling fans are well known in the prior art. Mirrors are also known in the prior art.
The invention comprises a reflective blade or a reflective blade with a picture which fits over a ceiling fan blade or a mirror cut in the shape of a ceiling fan and used in place of a ceiling fan.
The device may be an applique of reflective materials which can be patched over the ceiling fan blades and may have cutouts and peel away edges in varying degrees in order to allow it to fit over the ceiling fan blades of various sizes. Likewise, sets of different size mirrors may be sold for the same purpose.
Shapes may be removed from the applique in order to modify the appearance of the mirrors while running or while still.
One purpose of the invention to provide a decorative reflective surface showing the room below as the light spins.
Another purpose is to increase the efficiency of the light by having a reflective surface above the light source and on the ceiling or on the fan blades themselves.
Another purpose is to provide with a ceiling fan a novel light effect associated with the ceiling fan light or an alternative light source reflecting off of the shaped or unshaped mirrored surfaces of the fan blades.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.